Fused
by Tayy.Babe
Summary: *SEQUEL to my story Broken.Read that first!* One piece of Eden down, as many as they can get to go. The gang is off to Nara, Japan. But the quest might prove to not be as easy as it orginally seemed. With every victory comes it's consequences. R&R!
1. New Country, New Issues

Desmond had been so excited to get on that plane. He'd done more traveling in the past few months than he'd done in his entire life. Europe and now Japan? Unbelievable. He'd always wanted to try sushi from there. Not just the stuff you got at the 'Japanese' restaurants in America. And to top it off, he was going to get to go with his best friends, and with his new Assassin buddies.

And just as they were about to leave, _just_ as that pilot was about to close that door, _she _had to walk in. He'd known her since he was a kid. It felt like millions of years ago. And when he went to Abstergo was when he lost contact. But when he'd left ( or been taken is a better way to put it) they hadn't been on the best of terms. He expected it would stay that way. But, here she was, grinning at him like nothing happened.

His main question was: How did she know Lucy?

Erudito looked between the three confused, " How do you know each other, Elyse?" he asked.

" Childhood friend." Elyse answered, smiling at Desmond…a little too flirtatiously for Lucy's liking. She wasn't usually the jealous type, but you could tell she didn't like this girl, and so, she moved closer to Desmond wrapping her arms around Desmond's waist. A sign of ownership. Elyse raised an eyebrow in response, but gave no further acknowledgement of her actions.

Desmond nodded, confirming what she said. " I'm not tryin' to be rude. But why are you here?" he asked bluntly. So his previous warning was a little irrelevant...

Elyse shrugged, not phased by Desmond's tone. " Well, Erudito invited me." she said smiling over at him, and he winked back. Oo, did he like her? Desmond knew that was a lost cause though. Elyse was too much of a flirt. But, it worked for her.

Desmond might not like her at the moment, but she was attractive for sure. She had dark brown hair, that was just about as long as Lucy's when she let it down, maybe longer. It went perfectly with her big bright hazel eyes, and those eyes contrasted well with her olive skin. And as for her body? Well, she had rockin' curves but it didn't compare to Lucy in Desmond's eyes. He wasn't sure _she _was positive about that fact though.

" He said you were going to Japan, and I doubt any of you know any Japanese. Am I right?" she asked, and everyone nodded. " See? Don't worry, I have a reason to be here, Dezzy-kins." she added and Desmond couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew he hated it when she called him that.

" _Dezzy-kins_?" Lucy whispered, looking up at him. She stifled a laugh and he could tell as her face turned red. She coughed to make it seem like she didn't think it was funny after seeing his expression say serious.

" Well, nice reunion. But I want to get off this bloody plane, _Elyse._ So, if you could take a seat, that'd be lovely." Shaun said from his spot at the back of the plane. Rebecca punched him in the shoulder. " OW. What the hell was that for?

" Stop being mean." Rebecca replied and Shaun replied with an eye roll. She gave him a look, and he finally sighed and nodded.

" I mean, Elyse, could you please take a seat so we can get on our way?" Shaun said, redoing his sentence. He looked over to Rebecca for her approval, and she nodded smiling.

" Sure thing." Elyse replied happily and took the first open seat she saw, winking at Desmond before she sat down. There was a slightly audible growl from Lucy but only Desmond could hear it. It was his turn to stifle a laugh.

**WMW**

Desmond and Lucy had reserved the window seat and sat down there. It was considerably far from Elyse, much to Lucy's delight.

Like Shaun, she happened to _hate_ flying. It made her queasy. So, she moved the armrest that was between herself and Desmond and rested her head in his lap. He put his hands on her waist and rested it there.

After a while, everyone was sleeping. Snores were heard throughout the plane. he decided he wanted to take a nap too. He shut his eyes letting himself relax, only to be interrupted.

" Hey, Dezzy, are you sleeping?" Elyse whispered. Shit. He thought everyone was asleep. Of course she would be the only one.

He didn't respond, trying to give her a hint. He groaned hearing the leather from the chair in front of him squeak, signaling Elyse had taken it upon herself to sit down.

Damnit.

" Dezzyyyy."

_Ohmygod. Leave me aloneee!_ Desmond thought.

" Dezzzyyyyyy!"

" WHAT?" Desmond said loudly his eyes flying open. He looked around quickly to see if he'd accidentally woke anyone up. But surprisingly, not even Lucy woke up, she just stirred a bit.

" Geez. I just wanted to say hi. No need to yell." Elyse said, crossing her arms.

" Alright. Well. Hi." Desmond said and closed his eyes again, " And bye."

" Dezzyyy." she whined.

_If she calls me dezzy, one more fucking time, I'm gonna smack the living shit outta her… _Desmond thought.

His eyes still closed he said, " Elyse. What. Do. You. Want?"

" To talk?" Elyse answered. " C'mon, don't tell me you don't wanna know what's going on? We haven't seen each other in months."

" I know…" And now I really wish it was a few more months. You're already getting on my nerves, he said to himself. "…well, what's going on with you?"

" Nothing." Elyse said, he could hear the smile in her voice. He mentally face palmed himself " What about you? Got a new girlfriend I see." she added, but he did hear the smile fade slightly.

" More like a new wife." Desmond answered. He could've sworn he heard a snicker coming from Lucy, but maybe he was imagining things.

" Oh…that's nice." Elyse replied, but it was obvious she thought it was anything but nice. " For how long?"

" Since yesterday." Desmond answered. One worded questions were sounding like his thing right about now. He wanted to sleep and she kept pestering him.

" Oh. Cool."

" Yeaaaah." Desmond said, " Well, nice chat. See ya." he said, ending the conversation. He snuggled a little more into his seat. But she didn't go away. He just heard her lay back in her seat.

It stayed quiet until he fell asleep himself, or so she thought.

" Hey, Desmond. You up?"

_Not as far as your concerned…_ Desmond thought to himself and stayed quiet, putting on a little bit of a snore to create the full effect.

" Good. Well, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. For what I did." Elyse said sincerely. Desmond mentally sighed, knowing exactly what she was talking about. " I would take it back if I could Dezzy." Then she stood and walked away.

**WMW**

_Many hours later…_

Lucy stood behind Desmond to get off the plane. As she walked down a few steps, she saw a rather odd sight in front of him. Shaun was on the ground. At first she thought something was wrong with him, and she instantly got worried. But then she realized he was kissing the floor.

" Oh, thank god." Shaun said, " I'd never thought I'd miss the ground so much in my life."

" Ew, shaun. The floor is dirty." Lucy said, shaking her head at him.

" I'm aware of that, thanks." Shaun said, standing up and brushing his sweater vest off.

William and Erudito got of the plane last, and there were words exchanged with the pilot before he started helping all of them with their luggage. All of the Assassin's walked into the terminal, and were greeted by a man and a women in black suits. Desmond laughed to himself taking in their resemblance to the men in black, with their fancy little sunglasses on.

"Kon'nichiwa." The man said, judging by the accent and the looks, they were both natives of the country. " I'm Aiko, and this is Haruna." he said, nodding to the woman standing beside him. They both looked like they could possibly be related, but he could probably tell more after they took their sunglasses. But just from a glance, the difference was great. Aiko was a big guy, about 6"5 at least and looked like he spent way more time in the gym than Desmond ever did, and Haruna was rather small. Looked like she just barely hit 5"2, but she was pretty limber and looked like she could kick some ass.

" Welcome to Japan." Haruna smiled warmly, " We know you weren't really expecting us to be here," which they weren't. " but we dig some digging and found out about your quest. We want to help. And since we know a bit more than you do…"

" We can make the trip much faster." Aiko said. Des couldn't see his eyes but he assumed that he was looking at the line of Assassin's before him, waiting for them to accept the offer.

William was the one to speak. " Sure. We loved to have you. But how do we know-."

Aiko rolled up his sleeve revealing a hidden blade with the Assassin symbol melded into it and Haruna did the same, except it was a different color. Bronze, instead of silver like Aiko.

" Is that any clue?" Aiko asked, a slight smile painted across his face.

William shrugged, " I guess so." he nodded curtly.

" Then, if you would follow us, we'll happily lead you to our base here in Nara and you all can settle in." Haruna said, smiling again. She seemed rather excited. She turned around on her heel, and Aiko followed without looking back. The Assassin's exchanged looks between each other before jogging after them.

The terminal was nice, considering it was in the middle of nowhere. It was practically empty, but looked like it once was the only airport. There were tons of empty shops scattered around, but the looked like they'd been abandoned for ages.

Everything was going well and everyone entertained themselves with small talk until Haruna stopped talking suddenly.

" Shhh!" She said quietly, and everyone went silent. At first, Desmond didn't hear a thing, but then he heard footsteps. A hell of a lot of them.

He triggered eagle vision, to see if maybe they were on their side. But he had no such luck. Not too far in front of them he saw a bright red glow. And another bright red glow scattered across his peripheral vision.

Grabbing their bags, the Assassins huddled against the wall and waited, thinking maybe the intruders would just pass on by. When it seemed they did and everything was silent again, Desmond offered to check it out.

Lucy grabbed his arm, " Desmond, just let Aiko or Haruna do it." she tried to convince him. She didn't want him getting hurt. They _did_ just get here after all.

" No. I got this." desmond said confidently. " Don't worry about it." he said, freeing his arm of her grip after kissing her hand gently.

He tiptoed around the corner, Eagle Vision on, and just as he walked a few steps away from cover, crouched close to the ground; that's when it hit him. Literally.

He felt a little needle enter his neck, and he fell out on the floor, the thump of his body echoing through the 'empty' space. He snatched it out after hitting the floor and held up the now empty mini syringe above him.

" Damnit." he mumbled as the world began to spin.

* * *

_Awwwwww, shit!  
Lol, well guys, Broken's back. Yay, right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It's long, I know. But at least I got it out to you before a weeks time. I was planning on it taking me longer to find inspiration and ideas but i'm glad it didn't(:  
So, tell me what you liked about it, what you didn't like, and your thoughts or predictions on what's gonna happen next chapter. I love reading things like that!__  
The next chapter should be out soon, probably this weekend, so count on seeing it then.  
__As I always say, Read and Review!_

_Love you all!_

_-Taylor(:_


	2. Not So Soon

_A/N: Chapter two, this weekend as promised. I'm going to try my best to be more punctual this time around._  
_Anyway, i'm almost positive this will be a mouth dropper for you all. And I am positive you'll have alot to say about it. So, what better way to express your feelings than leaving a **review**? I happen to think that would be a GREAT way to do so(:_

_Be sure to tell me what you liked, didn't like, and what you think will happen in the next chapter!_

_Love you all, and have fun reading (mwahahaha)_

_-Taylor(:_

_P.S: There's a possibilty ( not for sure, though)chapter three will be uploaded later today or tomorrow so stay tuned!_

* * *

" Shit. Leave it to Desmond to get into a mess like this." Shaun cursed as he saw Desmond fell. To Lucy he sounded worried but it was hard to tell.

That's the last thing she heard before she went towards him, running quickly so she too wouldn't get shot down by something other than a bullet. At least, she desperately hoped he didn't get hit by a bullet.

She slid on her knees as she approached him, and quickly scanned his body for any fatal injuries and saw none. She looked down at his hand and saw he was holding something. She held it up to look at it, and saw it was empty. No doubt whatever was filling it was now inside of Desmond, now pulsing through his veins. She put it in her pocket so that someone could further examine it. See what it was so that if it was in fact hurting Desmond, they could figure out how to fix him.

She moved behind his head, and lifted his torso up, so she could put her arms between the spaces in his arms. She locked her arms in and then stood up slightly, so she could drag Desmond back to the rest of the group.

" Desmond? You alright?" Lucy asked, worried since he hadn't even said a word. He just groaned in response and didn't sound too healthy. " Just hang in there, okay?" she saw a little movement of his head and assumed that it was meant to be a nod(?), but she couldn't really tell.

When she got back to the group, they were all huddled, and trying to figure out a way out, since obviously, the way Desmond went was not going to work.

" Do you know how they even got in here?" William asked Aiko in a slightly angry voice, " I thought this place was basically used for Assassin purposes?"

" We thought so to." Aiko said, " When we got here there wasn't anyone there. At all." he added defensively.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, she couldn't help but be suspicious. She knew what William was getting at though. If this was supposed to be just for Assassin's, why would someone shoot Desmond? And if her assumption was correct, why did Desmond see red in eagle vision?

" We have to worry about that later." Elyse said. " Right now we need to focus on getting out of here with…one assassin down." she looked over at Desmond and frowned.

Haruna nodded, " She has a point." she said and Lucy couldn't help but agree with both Haruna and Elyse, " But I don't think it's in our best intrest to go the way Desmond did. There is another exit, for just this reason. But if whoever is here knows about this place, period, they're bound to know about the secret exit."

" It doesn't matter." Rebecca chimed in," It still will probably be a better way than up here."

" I second that." Shaun nodded, having to get his opinion in.

" Than that is the way we will go." Aiko said and stood up along with everyone else, easily towering over anyone in the group. Lucy struggled, but surprisingly managed to stand up with Desmond. Problem was, she probably couldn't walk with him, she was a_ little _too small for that.

" I'll take him." Aiko said, and lent his hands out for Lucy to give him to him. She didn't completely trust the native yet, but she knew they weren't going to get anywhere without him. He slung Desmond over his shoulder and signaled for everyone to follow him and Haruna.

They began running quietly, being sure to make no noise whatsoever. Everything was calm, and no one was really worried, until they started hearing shouts from people that were most definitely not part of their team. As the shouts got louder along with footsteps, the assassin's picked up their already quick pace.

" Who the fuck are they!" Lucy said angrily, no way were they getting caught by whoever was chasing them. They didn't get this far just to get caught. No way in hell. And if they did, Lucy was going to be more than pissed off.

" We talk later!" Aiko shouted back. And Lucy's eyes narrowed. She wanted answers now, not later. " Let's focus on not dying first!"

They came across a door about a second later. Aiko reached for the handle to open it, but of course it was locked. Haruna sighed, and mumbled something in Japanese before walking beside him, and opening a little compartment they all could've sworn wasn't there before. Inside was a keypad and she pressed a few buttons before opening the door.

" Oh.." Lucy heard Aiko say before he ran through the door, and down a set of stairs. Elyse was the last one in and she slammed the door shut, checking and double checking before heading down the stairs after all of them.

The hallway at the end of the stairs was made of pure concrete, fluorescent lights strategically placed along the walls. It was dusty, but didn't look much dirtier than that.

She looked back hearing distant banging, no doubt coming from the people after them. But it didn't look like they were going to get in. Still, she couldn't help but be a bit worried.

" They won't get in." Haruna said as she turned a corner, all of them following after her, " That door is pure steel. There is no way." she added, with a smile, trying to reassure her.

" Alright, whatever you say." Lucy nodded.

After a few more twists and turns, and two dead ends, they made it to another steel door, and this time, Aiko remembered what to do. Haruna opened that door for him, seeing as he had a bit of weight on his shoulders, and they all walked through.

They were now in a parking garage, and right in front of them were two SUVs.

_So, they really were prepared for us_… Lucy thought.

Haruna reached into her pocket, and threw Aiko a set of keys which he caught in one hand, and threw Lucy another set.

" We take him in this car. You take the other?" Aiko asked. Lucy shook her head.

" No, I'll ride with you all and Desmond." She said, turning and throwing Shaun the keys, who turned and threw Rebecca the keys. He held up his hands after getting looks from the two girls.

" What?" Shaun said, seemingly appalled. " I don't drive trucks. I prefer sedans, thank you very much." he added, and they both rolled their eyes. Rebecca went to the second truck, followed by Shaun, and William. Erudito put all the luggage in the trunk of the car while Elyse just stood there, seemingly having trouble picking which car she wanted to go in.

" We don't have all day!" Shaun shouted out the passenger side window. This time, Rebecca didn't pester him about it, she just nodded in agreement and honked the horn.

" He's right. Our tailers could figure out where we are soon, we need to hurry." Aiko said after putting the now seemingly unconscious Desmond into the backseat with Lucy. He then went around and put Desmond and Lucy's luggage in the trunk of their car.

" Sorry!" Elyse shouted, and ran to Aiko and Haruna's car. Lucy audibly groaned, but smiled when she opened the door.

" No room." Lucy said to her. " Sorry." she added, but she wasn't anywhere near sorry.

" Hmph." Elyse said before slamming the door, and walking to the other car, hopping into the backseat.

There were the screech of tires, and the only thing left of the cars were the skid marks on the pavement.

**.WMW.**

" D-do you guys happen to know anything about poisons o-or tranquilizers?" Lucy asked quickly as she slapped Desmond again for about the twentieth time. He just wasn't staying awake. His eyes kept glazing over. Earlier, when she spoke to him he was able to give responses, now it seemed he wasn't able to talk at all.

" We don't." Haruna answered her. She glanced back at the two and frowned at her. She looked so nervous that Haruna thought she wasn't far from having a heart attack. " But from what we know, William does." she added.

Lucy reached into her back pocket and took out her cell phone. It took her about two seconds to dial and put the phone to her ear. He answered on the first ring.

" Hello? How are things going?" William asked.

" N-not well." Lucy answered. She was so worried, she didn't think it was possible for her to say a sentence with more than two words in it. William sensed it.

" Lucy, I need you to calm down, and tell me what's going on." William said slowly, " I'm going to ask you some questions, and just answer them as best you can."

" Alright."

" Okay. Do you still have the syringe?"

" Yes."

" Can you take it out for me, and just tell me what it looks like?" William asked. He seemed to have done this before, because he sounded exactly like a doctor talking to a distressed patient.

She did as instructed, and put the syringe up to the window, using some natural light. The liquid was a dark red, and drying against the clear glass. She couldn't see anything more about it though.

" It's dark red, and i-it dried already." Lucy replied, trying to calm down for Desmond's sake. If she couldn't keep it together, they weren't going to get anywhere. " It a-actually l-looks kind of s-sticky."

There were no words on the other end, William was obviously thinking. Searching through his mind of what the substance could possibly be.

" I have an idea of what it could be. But I need some more information." He told her. " I need you to just touch his forehead. Is he cold? Noticeably cold?"

Lucy reached down with one hand, and flipped it so the back of her hand touched his forehead. Yeah, he was considerably colder than normal. That was for sure.

" Y-yeah." She answered.

" Damnit." William said, her thoughts on him being sure of what was happening shattered instantly. " Check his pulse, Lucy. Check it right now!"

" Okay!" Lucy yelled back. She moved slightly, putting to fingers to his neck, right were she was taught to in school. She got nothing.

She checked again, and again, and again, thinking maybe she was just doing it wrong. It'd been a long time since she had to so maybe she just wasn't doing it right.

" Desmond!" Lucy said, " No, no, no, no, no…!" she kept saying, repeating herself over and over, each 'no' getting louder and more desperate.

" Lucy? Lucy!" William yelled, now screaming over the line, but Lucy's own hysterics outmatched his.


	3. Forever Isn't Long Enough

Lucy's yelling was so loud, everyone in the car behind them could hear her screaming through the phone. It was amazing because the cell phone wasn't even on speaker.

Though Shaun was supposed to be paying attention to the road and the car in front of him, but his full attention was focused on the conversation going on in the backseat. He was the only one not being able to edge closer to William and listen more.

At first, everyone just thought what Desmond got hit with was a light sedative, they didn't think it was strong enough to stop Desmond's heart.

They all knew what Lucy meant after she cried out 'No' so many times. It hit Rebecca like a tidal wave, and she was leaning back against the seat crying her eyes out. Shaun frowned and looked back and discovered basically everyone was like that. They didn't have the same amount of tears, but they were all there. There wasn't a good vibe in either car.

There was a scratch against the receiver and then a male voice with a Japanese accent was now over the line.

" He's not breathing either, William." Aiko said solemnly over the phone. Knowing everyone was staring, William put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear, and he wouldn't be asked questions later.

Lucy's hysterics could no longer be heard. She was silent, no doubt in shock. " Are we almost to base?" he asked quietly. He would just have to look into it there.

" About a minute away." Aiko answered.

" Then we'll wait till then." William replied. He pressed the end call button on the phone and put it in his pocket. He turned his gaze to the window and looked outside. They all did, trying to distract themselves and not focus that they'd just lost an Assassin. Trying not to focus on the fact that they'd lost their best friend.

They turned off of the main road onto a dirt path that seemed to lead into woods. It was beautiful, and for now a great distraction.

Going down another hill, they drove onto another path, and further down there was a house. It was rather large, and seemed to blend in with it's surroundings. If they hadn't known it was coming, they wouldn't know it existed at all. It was a traditional Japanese mansion. The architecture was classic but exquisite, and from the front you could see the shrubbery of the garden behind it. It was breathtaking.

The black SUV's pulled up to the front, one behind the other, and William was the first to step out of any of the cars. Everyone else in his car found it hard to move, still not really being able to comprehend the news they'd just heard.

" We should probably get out." Elyse said, not speaking in her usual cheery tone that got on Shaun's nerves.

" Yeah." Shaun nodded, and stepped out of the car, taking the keys out of the ignition and putting it in his pocket. The group walked to the front door, and waited for William, Aiko, Haruna and Lucy to finish talking. They didn't want to interrupt.

**WMW**

William opened the car door, and looked at the scene before him. Desmond was spread out, laying across the seat in the middle and at the end by the door William had just opened. His head was cradled in Lucy's lap, and she just sat there, looking at him. She hadn't even looked up when William had opened the door. She was silent, and for a second William wasn't even sure _she_ was alive. Her face had paled and her eyes were blank. The only thing really signaling that she was still alive and breathing were the continuous drops of water still streaming down her face.

William sighed and got inside of the car, moving in the space between the two front seats and the back seats to get up to Desmond's head.

Taking both his index and his middle finger, his reached up under Desmond's neck to check his pulse, hoping that Lucy just messed up because she'd been scared. Unfortunately she hadn't, and there was no movement. She was also right about his temperature, his body temp had dropped at least a few degrees.

" Shit." William sighed. He wasn't one to use vulgar language but this was just one of those times. He looked up noticing Aiko and Haruna were both looking at him, waiting for him to say something. But he stayed quiet.

Feeling the awkward silence, Haruna said something, " There's, uhm, a lab and a morgue in the basement." she said quietly. She didn't really want to be the one to be saying things like this, but she assumed they'd want to know. " You could leave him there, I guess. But we won't be able to get him checked out or move him out for a while, because the man in charge of Assassin burials isn't here at the moment…"

" That's fine." William said. He had been a coroner for the Assassin's in France before Desmond had come. He knew what to do. " Just lead me to the morgue and I will take it from there."

" Got it." Aiko said as he took the keys out and jumped out of the car. He walked to the same door William had got inside in, " Could you lift him up so I can carry him in?"

William nodded. He looked up at Lucy, she was still in the exact same position she was in when he got into the car. He reached over to move her aside a bit so he could lift him up. Lucy smacked his hand away, not wanting anyone to touch him, but realizing her actions, she silently apologized.

William sighed, and lifted Desmond up by his shoulders so he was sitting up. He was then able to push him over, and into Aiko's arms.

" Do you want to come down there with me?" William asked, knowing she'd go even if he'd advised her not to. She nodded, and he helped her out of the car. They both walked towards the group waiting for them at the door.

The group parted as Aiko walked through with Desmond in his arms, and they couldn't help but stare at him. When Lucy neared Shaun and Rebecca, Shaun reached out to touch her shoulder. She looked at him and there were no words exchanged, but they know how each other felt. He pulled both her and Rebecca into a hug.

Before when the three thought they'd lost him before a month ago, when he wasn't discovered, they'd been sad. Depressed. But they'd had a little hope he was alive since they hadn't seen it. This time was different though. This time they'd seen him die. They'd seen his lifeless body. There wasn't any room for hope.

Devastated, they didn't know what to do, they didn't know what to say. All they knew how to do at the moment was mourn.

**WMW.**

In the morgue, Aiko pulled out a chair for Lucy to sit down on, when she claimed it was getting a little hard for her to stand up. Sitting on the rolling chair, she rolled up to the large silver metal plate they'd put Desmond's body on. She took his hand in his and waited for someone to speak, because she sure didn't have anything to say.

" Lucy, do you still have the syringe?" William asked and she nodded. With her free hand, she took it out and reached across the table to hand it to him. He held it up to the light above them. He still had the same assumption of what the liquid was before, but still he would have to do some testing and research. He handed it to Aiko.

" This is what we need to do." William began. " I need you to get the top off of it, and scrape the remnants into a flask, and heat it back so it's in liquid form. Tell me when that's done and I'll be able to test it." he said. Their main focus at the moment was _supposed_ to be finding that apple of eden. But the only thing he was able to focus on (and without a doubt everyone else) was what killed Desmond, and how were they going to get him back.

He looked over at Lucy, " I'll leave you two here for awhile. Until the research is done." he said, and she nodded simply. Aiko and himself walked to the opposite side of the room and exited through a metal door into the lab.

Lucy tried to breathe calmy, but instead choked on it. She began crying again, " Turns out forever isn't so long, huh?"

**WMW.**

Shaun, Rebecca, Erudito and Haruna had stayed upstairs, and were in the large dining room. There was a large table that was about eight inches above the ground, and they sat on hand stitched pillows placed around the table on the floor.

They didn't really want to go to the basement with the rest. Rebecca really hadn't wanted to go down there, and so Shaun stayed to comfort her. Erudito, Elyse, and Haruna just felt like they had no place down there so they chose to stay.

There were no words exchanged between them, they just sat there quietly and drank their tea. After all, what was left to be said except.  
" What do we do now?"

* * *

_Chapter Four should be done by this weekend or earlier. Depends on how much time I have.  
Oh, and don't worry, it won't be depressing the entire time.  
Be sure to tell me what you liked, didn't like, and what you think will happen._

_And as I always say, Read & Review!_

_-Taylor((:_


	4. The InBetween

" I hope that wherever you are…I hope that you're happy, baby." Lucy's voice boomed across the room…or wherever he was.

Where the hell was he?

Desmond stood up, and took in his surroundings and himself. He was wearing his usual attire, his hoodie, but it was different somehow. More cozy, more comfortable like pajamas, and it was a different color: gold and white. He thought it was fitting.

But, still, even though his clothes were nice, he still didn't know where he was, or how he got said clothes.

Around him was grass, really healthy grass, and lots of it. It stretched on for miles eventually fading into the clear blue sky above it. It was actually really peaceful. He wouldn't mind staying here for a while, or forever. It didn't really matter.

As he glanced around, he saw a bright light in front of him. Of course, he went towards it. As he got closer, it took the form of a person's silhouette, and eventually materialized into a person.

Lucy.

But her clothes weren't like his. She was wearing her brown jacket with the white shirt and jeans.

" I miss you, Desmond." Lucy said, her smile faint. Her voice echoed again like he was in a large room (But as far as he knew, a voice couldn't echo off air). If you looked close enough you could see she was crying.

" You miss me? I'm right he-?"

" I wish you'd come back…"

" Lucy. Helloooo. I'm standing right-" Some invisible shield pushed him back and prevented him from walking closer. " What the hell is this?" He tried banging on it, and walked into it again, but it wouldn't budge.

" Lucy, what the hell is going on?" And just as he said that, the scene changed again. Now Lucy was sitting down, next to this silver table. There was a body on top of it. Desmond had to move to see it, but was more than shocked to realize that it was him laying there.

Now, this was freaking him the hell out. He didn't know where he was, and now he had no idea what he was looking at, and ontop of all that he didn't know if he was _alive_.

" Turns out forever isn't so long, huh?" She looked down at the Desmond in front of her, and then up at the one standing there. Her cries echoed through the open space, " Come back," she said before she faded away and Desmond was left alone.

" Lucy! " He lunged for her, not caring about the shield, but she disappeared. " Damnit!" he screamed. " What the fuck is going on!"

Another shape materialized, but after he realized who it was, he decided he really wished she didn't.

" Hello, Desmond." Juno smiled.

" Why the FUCK are you here?" Desmind screamed, " Where's Lucy? Bring her back bitch!"

" Is that a nice way to treat somebody who could be vital in bringing you back to her?" Juno asked, and then answered her own question, " No, I do not think it is."

Desmond tried his best to calm down. If he really was dead, and she could bring him back to Lucy, he'd do basically anything.

" Am I really dead?" Desmond asked.

" No. But you will be soon." Juno smiled. " I would love for your death to be a fact, but apparently everyone else has…other plans for you."

" Plans for me?" Desmond said. " How can you have plans? You're all dead."

" Not here." Juno answered. He was surprised she was answering his questions at all. He told himself to be courteous to her. He didn't know how much longer she'd be nice to him. Still, it didn't make him hate her any less for what she did.

" What do you mean?"

" If you have not noticed already, you're not alive. But your not dead yet." Juno said. " You should be, but like I've said before, everyone else has other plans for you."

" That still doesn't make any sense." Desmond told her. " I got hit with some poison. How am I not dead?"

" Lots of things in this world don't make sense." She sighed, obviously annoyed. " But if it is really necessary for you to know…it seems that you were hit with Tetrodotoxin. It's a certain poison that can slow your heart down the fatal levels. It makes you seem like you've flatlined. Usually the human hit shows 'Zombie' like qualities as you humans say, but dies within a few days if not cured. But seeing as you are Adam's descendant, your blood won't react the same way. The normal human dies after a few days, really flat lining. But you? It'll take at least a month for It to kill you off if you are not given the antidote. "

" Antidote. Well, that's good." Desmond said relieved. He just hoped that someone would be able to find one soon. " Last question... Why are you here still? "

" Well, I can wake you up from the current coma that your in. Bring you back to earth, giving you time to do what you need to do."

" You sure your not gonna try to kill one of us before we get to do it?"

Juno avoided his question, " Do you want to return or not, Desmond?"

" Alright, alright, alright. I do." Desmond said.

" This is going to hurt." Juno said, her feet landing on the ground. She walked towards them, her white dress flowing behind her. She put her hand on his forehead, and he felt fine at first. Shortly after though, the burning headache started.

He yelled out and then he was pushed down a whole that he could've sworn wasn't there five seconds ago. He fell and fell and fell, and just hoped that he would go where Juno said he would.

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long! I just joined a sport and we have practice every. single. day except sundays, so I've been super crazy insane busy! But I finally got it out, so PLEASE read and review!(:_

_Again, I'm really really sorry for the wait!_

_Love you all!_

_-Taylor._


	5. Coping?

" Oh, and there might be some side affects!" Juno yelled down as he fell, " And they're not very good!"

" WHAT?" Desmond tried to yell, but it turned out sounding like a mere squeak. It wasn't easy to yell when you were falling.

He wasn't falling for very long after that, it stopped after he crashed to the ground, landing flat on his back. And he didn't feel very nice. It felt like he'd just fell off of a ten story building. Surely he should be bleeding, but he wasn't oddly enough.

He writhed in pain, wondering why he was still in the dark, when he should be back with Lucy and his friends. He also wondered what were the shapes he saw coming towards him out of the shadows.

**…**

" Lucy? Hey, time for breakfast." Shaun shook her gently, waking her up.

" I'm not hungry." Lucy said, pulling the blanket that Rebecca had kindly given to her last night tighter around her shoulders. Rebecca hadn't wanted her to get cold when she refused to sleep in a bed.

She'd refused everything actually. Even food. The last thing she ate were those airline peanuts on the plane, and a bottle of water that laid empty next to the chair she was sitting in. And that was a day ago. She just didn't have an appetite anymore.

" You have to eat something. This is not healthy."

" Shaun, stop talking to me like I'm an anorexic teenager." Lucy said, her eyes narrowing at him. She met his gaze, letting him know he was steadily pissing her off, before turning back to Desmond's still body. " I'm not starving myself, I just don't want to eat."

" I don't care what you want to do. And I wasn't talking about you eating." Shaun said, kneeling down in front of her, trying to make eye contact with her, but failed. He sighed, " It's not healthy just to sit down here an look at him. We all want him back. But he's not here anymore, Luce. And sitting down here isn't making it any easier."

" Don't you think I know that?" Lucy said, bringing up her hand from under her blanket, and wiping a tear that threatened to escape her eye. " It…it's easier for me though, Shaun. At least I can pretend he's here. I can pretend he's a-actually -" she paused. " Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just leave it alone."

" For now I will. But we will talk about this later. I don't care what you say." he said putting a hand up when he saw Lucy was about to protest. " Anyway, I thought you'd want to be updated on what we're doing about the pieces of Eden."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. She'd forgotten all about it. Frankly, she didn't really care at the moment. But then again, she should probably try. Desmond died searching for the next piece of Eden, the least she could do was try to complete the mission. For him. Because that's what he would've wanted. He wouldn't want her to be sitting here brooding, even though that's she wanted to do.

That and dying. Dying sounded nice.

She nodded to him, telling him to continue. " We have an idea of where to start looking. Aiko and Haruna told us a story about it. It was only a legend, but you know how sometimes those legends turn out to be real. They could probably tell you the legend better than I can, so I'll leave them to that. I just want to know if you'd like to come?"

" When are you going?" She asked.

" Tonight."

She sighed, " I don't know…"

" Why not?" Shaun said, sounding slightly irritated. He probably thought he was getting somewhere.

" Because Desmond will still be here. The man in charge of taking him won't be h-"

" Damnit, Lucy! Desmond isn't here! He's gone! We need to focus on now! We can't focus on him anymore!" Shaun yelled. He was pretty sure everyone upstairs heard him too, because all conversation he'd heard upstairs ceased.

Lucy was now looking at him, and him at her. All the anger from his face deflated, and seeing her expression he felt incredibly guilty.

Her blue eyes were wide, and full of tears, and she reminded him of a little kid who'd just dropped their ice cream on the concrete. He realized he was being an asshole. More of an asshole than usual. He hadn't meant for it to be so cruel. Truthfully, he wasn't even over Desmond yet. And how could any of them be? It'd only been a day.

She started sobbing again. She was a complete emotional wreck, and both Shaun and her knew he had only made it worse. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. He hesitantly reached out to hug her not knowing if she would want him to since he'd just made her cry. But she took him in, and cried into his shoulder, babbling. She was talking so fast that he struggled to even understand what she was saying. But he did catch a few words.

Together, forever, and married.

" Wait a bloody second." Shaun said, pulling away so he could look at her. " What do you mean _married_?"

Lucy sighed, " What e-else would I mean, Shaun?"

" Why didn't you tell us?" Shaun asked. He was kind of hurt. He thought they'd tell him or at least him and Rebecca immediately. What the hell?

" We didn't exactly have the time." Lucy said, getting pissed off again. Shaun looked at her ring finger, and his eyebrows raised seeing the humongous rock.

" How the hell did Desmond afford that?" Shaun asked. He'd meant to say it in his mind, but it escaped his mouth instead. Lucy punched him, even though she knew that was the same exact thing she thought, but it didn't really matter to her. She would've accepted his proposal with no ring at all.

" _Ouch._ Sorry." Shaun said. He stood up, knowing he wasn't going to get through to her about breakfast. " I'll come to check on you later." he said walking towards the stairs.

" Yeah. Whatever." She said, glancing over at him before looking back at Desmond.

" Christ." He whispered to himself as he walked up the staircase.

**…**

" No luck?" Rebecca said as Shaun walked back into the dining room.

" Nope. None at all." Shaun replied. He sat down next to Rebecca, and put his arms on the table, and his head down. " I don't know what we're going to do about her. She doesn't want to eat, she doesn't want to go out, all she wants to do is sit there knowing good and well he's gone."

" You do realize how hard this must be for her, right?" Rebecca asked, a little shocked by Shaun's words.

" Oh, I do. Believe me." Shaun said. " Harder than usual seeing as he'd proposed to her the night before we left Paris."

" What?" Rebecca said loudly, before hushing her voice. " Oh my god. Then this is really traumatic for her. Definitely more than us."

" Still Rebecca. We have to get back to business. Time didn't stop. Only Desmond did." Shaun said, sounding just as heartless as he did downstairs, though he didn't mean to. He just didn't function very well in situations like these. " And the world is going to end if we don't move on."

" I'll talk to her." Elyse said. She entered the room bubbly as ever, which pissed both Rebecca and Shaun off.

" Good luck with that…" …_She doesn't even like you. _

" My mom used to be a therapist. I've learned things." She smiled, oblivious to the attitude that had come with Shaun's sentence. He rolled his eyes and she continued past him, out of the room and to the basement.

**…**

" Hey, Luce!"

" Oh god, shut the fuck up. Please." Lucy said, and then sighed, realizing she was being harsh, " What Elyse?" she asked.

" Oh, just to talk." She answered. " I heard you're pretty bummed out."

" _Bummed out?" _Lucy said sharply. " You are fucking annoying. Fucking annoying. And you've only been in here for all of five seconds. I. Do. Not. Like. You. Why are you here?"

" I was trying to make you feel better." She said, sounding innocent. Lucy rolled her eyes.

" Yeah. Okay. I feel better." Lucy said, sarcasm dripping from her tone. " Can you go now?"

Elyse sighed, " Lucy, why don't you like me? I thought we were friends?"

" Friends?" Lucy said, she almost laughed out loud, " No. We're are the farthest thing from it."

" Why?"

" Jesus Christ. You know why. Stop playing dumb." She said. She knew Elyse remembered very well why they didn't like each other. Back at Abstergo they were working together. Actually, they were both there when Desmond was abducted from the bar to be taken to Abstergo…


	6. Tough Competition

" Deep breaths, Lucy. Deep breaths." She said to herself as she stepped out of her car in Abstergo's parking lot.

She shouldn't have been scared though. She was hear for a reason. This was her big break. After searching and searching for the right job, after having her parents keep asking her what she was going to do with her life, she finally got what she needed.

And she was fucking ecstatic.

She just hoped that there weren't any strings attached.

She shut the car door and looked down at herself. She had been going for the mature, composed look. Young but sophisticated. She had on a nice gray, almost black, dress on that reached her knees, with a black belt. The whole ensemble accentuated her curves. At least, that's what the woman said at the store. Her hair was up in it's usual bun, and after looking at her reflection in the car door, she decided she was ready to take this job. Ready to plunge into the unknown.

She walked up the stairs of the garage, her heels clicking on the concrete, echoing throughout the complex.

She jumped into the elevator and pressed the button going to the fifteenth floor. Just as the doors were sliding shut, someone walked in.

Elyse.

Lucy held the button so that the doors wouldn't close on her.

" Thanks." Elyse smiled brightly, obviously excited about something. She stood next to Lucy, taller than her by a few inches. She looked down at her. " So, what brings you to Abstergo?"

" Oh, new job." Lucy said, smiling. Elyse's smiles were quite contagious. Back then Lucy thought she always brightened the room.

" Yeah? What department?"

" Historical Adventures. Or at least that's what they told me."

" Really? Me too!" Elyse said grinning, " I can tell we're going to be _awesome_ co-workers…?"

" Lucy." Lucy smiled.

" Well, this is gonna be a fun ride."

And what a hell of a ride it was.

After working together for a while, it was go time. Vidic had called them both into his office for a conversation. Who got the promotion, who didn't?

Lucy sat down in one of the two chairs, the one that wasn't occupied by Elyse.

Lucy was feeling a little shaken up. Just last night she was almost _killed_.

Yes, killed.

By a sleazy group of guys. Guys that worked for Abstergo. It was a shame because she thought they'd been friends. Good friends.

Vidic had saved her. She thanked god he did. But she still had to wonder who would've tried to end her life. Whoever they were must've been pissed.

And the looks on their faces when they attacked? Made her heart stop. It was almost the same look that…Elyse gave her when she entered the room.

Suspicious.

When this thought flashed through her mind, Vidic walked in the room

" Lucy, Elyse." He said nodding to the two of them. They smiled back. They sat up even straighter in their seats as Vidic sat in his own behind his desk. " Both of you have exhibited wonderful behavior during your internship at Abstergo. And now that that internship is up, it's time to give you all a position in the company.

" You both wanted to be into the Historical Adventures department…but Lucy." Vidic said looking over at her. She instantly got nervous. She knew what the 'but' part of a sentence usually meant. " I don't think your right for that position." he said and her heart sank.

What'd he mean by that? He just said she'd done well. And now she wasn't going to get the job? What was going on? What else was she supposed to do? This was her last option. She couldn't just return home unemployed.

She was freaking out inside, and Elyse's quiet snicker didn't help.

" Instead, I want you to begin working with us on our brand new project, with a brand new machine we've developed. The Animus. We'll go down in _history_." He said, his voice getting more excited and loud as each word passed. But he forgot to mention how this project _wasn't_ new. And that's how he pulled Lucy in. " And you will be our main operator." Lucy's face brightened. Maybe this wasn't so bad. But what position was Elyse getting. She did _not_ want to work with her.

" W-what about me?" Elyse asked.

" Oh, sorry. You will take a position in Historical Studies. Of course, you will have to start lower in the food chain, so you'll be secretary for the director in charge." He told her quickly, not sounding enthusiastic about it. " You'll both start tomorrow."

Lucy stood up, and reached over the desk to shake his hand, " Thank you so much, Warren." she grinned, " This means a lot."

" It's my pleasure, Ms. Stillman." He sad returning the smile and shook her hand. She turned and stepped out of the room, but she paused hearing Elyse's hushed and sharp voice. She sounded pissed. Which was weird for her.

**…**

A year later, Subject 16 had been worked on, and the Animus mission had failed. And Lucy felt like it was all of her fault. She was put on the project because Vidic thought she was capable and she fucked it up.

Goooooood job, Lucy.

And now he was calling her into the office. Surely to fire her…or so she thought.

" Vidic." She said as she walked into the room, she looked next to her and saw Elyse. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

She still thought Elyse was the one who tried to kill her, but she still had no definite proof. Still, a hunch was just enough to make you hate someone.

She sat down in the seat and waited for Vidic to talk.

" As you both know, Subject 16 failed, and therefore we need a new subject. Now, for a new subject, we need someone related to 16 because it needs to have the same genetic memory."

" Did 16 have any other living family?" Lucy asked.

" Yes, he did actually and he's located in New York City. He's a bartender." Vidic said and then started chuckling. Neither Elyse or Lucy laughed, not getting the joke. "…He has all that ancestry and he's a _bartender._"

" Oh…" Lucy and Elyse said in unison, still not getting what was so funny.

He coughed awkwardly. " Anyway, last year Elyse said she thought she deserved your position." he said and Lucy looked over at Elyse.

Of course.

Elyse smiled and shrugged her shoulders a bit.

" But, I'm still not sure whether I should substitute her for you. _So,_ you two will have to compete for it...Whoever can capture Subject 17 also know as Desmond Miles, and return him to Abstergo for testing will take the position."

* * *

Right, so sorry for the sorta long wait. It just took me a while to structure the backstory for Elyse and Lucy. There will be another chapter on the backstory, and then we will return to recent times.  
Please, leave a review and tell me what you think(:

Love you all!  
-Taylor(:


	7. CHAPTER 7: UPDATE

_A/N: To begin I am so so so so so so sorry it has taken me so damn long to put out another chapter. It will be two months tomorrow and that surprises me. I have never had writer's block for a story that has lasted this long before. What happened was that while thinking about what went on with Lucy&Desmond and Elyse&Desmond when they were competing to capture him, I wasn't able to really have a concrete idea or at least one that was good. It just wasn't getting done. I couldn't come up with an idea that satisfied me. So eventually, I was just like "Fuck it." And put the chapter that was meant to go after it up, or at least half of it. I was getting irritated with myself for leaving you guys hanging. So I am posting what I had of chapter 8. there was supposed to be more, but like I said, I don't want to leave you hanging. _

_If you have any ideas of what could happen during Desmond's kidnapping, contact me via inbox message and we can talk about some. It would help so so much and I would of course give credit where it's due. _

_Please press the 'next' button to continue to chapter eight._

_Thanks!  
__-Taylor(:_


	8. Embrace Death?

" …And _that's_ what happened. Do you remember _now_ Elyse?"

Elyse huffed and crossed her arms. " I still don't get why you don't like me."

Lucy's face was one of utter astonishment. She looked like one of those surprised anime characters with their pupils dilated. Much like this: O.O

Oh no she did _not_ just pretend like she didn't get it when Lucy just gave her a recap. Her hand was just itching to slap Elyse across her tanned face.

" You're…you…agh…" Lucy was so pissed she couldn't even form words for a second. " You are the most annoying, eccentric, conceded little bitch I have ever met!"

Elyse gasped, " How rude!" she said, sounding even more idiotic than usual. She looked around and then back at Lucy and her entire face changed. She looked so serious that it wasn't even funny, " But I'm not the bitch who got Desmond into all this mess in the first place am I now, Lucy? So, who's the real bitch, huh?" she said her eyes narrowing.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, left Lucy utterly speechless.

She was glad when she heard something to break the silence, because she had nothing to say.

She heard the clinging of the silver table and was confused. Was it an earthquake? Nothing else had been moving. She turned around and realized it was Desmond moving, well, more like convulsing, on the table.

" What's going on!" Lucy rushed to his side. She put her hands on his chest and tried to hold him down, but it wasn't making much difference. She looked at him and noticed she was sweating. He must've started when she wasn't looking. But how was he sweating? He was supposed to be dead! Dead people don't _sweat!_

" I don't know!" Elyse yelled, sounding just as distressed as Lucy was.

" Get William!" Lucy shouted and Elyse nodded and ran to get him, their argument temporarily forgotten.

" No, n-no. Get away! Get away from me!" Desmond yelled, his eyes still closed and his body still convulsing, " L-lucy! Where's L-lucy!" he yelled louder.

At this moment there were two sets of footsteps heading down the stairs. They actually sounded like they were skipping some of the stairs actually. And then William came into view.

" How the hell..?" William said to himself. He rushed over to Desmond's side, next to Lucy.

" Well, what's going on!" She asked him, Desmond was getting louder with his yelling, and was creating quite a ruckus if you added that noise onto the rattling of the table.

" I have no idea! This hasn't happened before!" He replied.

" Isn't there something you can give him to stop it, something that'll wake him up?" Elyse yelled.

" He's supposed to be dead-!"

" OBVIOUSLY!" Lucy replied.

" Well, I don't know what can wake up a dead person!" He said quickly.

" G-give him a shock thingy ma-jigger!" Elyse chipped in.

" A what?" Lucy and William said in unison.

" The heart starter things!" She replied, trying her best to elaborate.

" His heart is obviously working if he's acting like this!" Lucy said.

William just shook his head instead of responding to Elyse. And studied Desmond again before speaking. " He might need extreme force to wake him up. Maybe if we just push him over, off the table, he'll wake up."

" He might break something." Lucy reminded him.

" Or you could leave him there convulsing and screaming, Lucy. Your choice." William said seriously. Lucy glanced between him and Desmond for a long time before answering.

" Push him." Lucy finally said. She closed her eyes and grabbed the edge of the table along with William, and when Desmond's head hit the floor, the moving and shouting stopped.

She willed herself to open her eyes, and walked to the other side of the table where Desmond's body lay still and kneeled down next to him. She could've sworn she'd seen his eyes flutter.

" D-desmond?"

DESMOND.

" Alright, I don't know who the _fuck_ you are, but you better back the fuck up before some shit goes down, okay?" Desmond yelled at the shaded figures ahead of him. It was too dark…wherever he was, to see their faces. But he couldn't tell them no shit was going to go down just because he couldn't see. " I just want to go back to the…real world and get the hell outta here."

" You won't get back_." _One of the figures hissed, but he couldn't tell which one, they all meshed together.

" And why the hell not!"

" Because she wants you here." Whispered another. " Just like she wanted sixteen."

" She only has half of him, but she will get all of you."

As soon as it said that, his head started to burn again, badly. So badly it seemed like that was the cause of making him sweat.

" She…she who?" Desmond asked.

" Who do you think?"

" Our goddess."

Damn, all the voices were different. How many of them were there?

" If you leave…"

" You'll find your way back here…"

" Whether you like it or not." The last one said, and then they all began to laugh. It was a disgusting sound. It was like a smokers laugh: muggy and gross. They slowly walked towards him, and as he backed up, he bumped into a wall that he swore wasn't there before.

" No, n-no. Get away! Get away from me!" Desmond yelled. No way was he getting killed by these things. No way was he getting trapped here. " L-lucy! Where's L-lucy!" Maybe if he kept shouting, he'd wake up from this nightmare and get back.

They descended on him quickly, scratching and he felt something else hot. It felt like they were branding him. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore. The screaming wasn't enough. There yelling was topping his.

This was it. He was going to die. He was going to die without seeing any of his friends again.

Then he thought, maybe it was time to embrace death. Yeah, Juno said he wasn't meant to die yet, but she also said he'd get back home. What she was saying was proving to be a big ass load of bull shit.

He heard another snarl, and shut his eyes tight as waited for the final blow when he saw the light on the backs of his eyelids.

" D-desmond?" Lucy's voice echoed in his ears. He shook and opened his eyes and there she was.

" Lucy," He panted, smiling.

There. She. Was.

He couldn't believe it. He found his way back.


	9. Terrible Liars and Floozies

_A/N: Annd again, I am a complete douche for that two month wait. I seriously apologize. Honestly, I just ran out of ideas. But, I decided to sit down today, and just put some ideas on paper, make sense of them. I ended up making an entire layout for the rest of the story so that i'm not tempted to just abruptly stop and so that there's no writer's block risk. So, I will start updating this story in a timely matter because I myself hate when others don't update there stories and I don't want to be one of those writers.  
Anyway, enjoy the chapter. The other one will be up Friday. At least that's what I'm aiming for.  
Love you all!  
-Taylor(:_

* * *

And that smile lit up her whole life. Elyse was forgotten and her stress faded away in that quick second.

" It's a miracle…" William said under his breath.

" Yeah, it's a miracle!" Elyse annoyingly repeated. Lucy mentally rolled her eyes. Why did everything that came out of her mouth make her sound so _stupid_?

Desmond looked at Elyse and chuckled weakly. " Yeah, it is ain't it?" he said, his voice raspy from unuse. He then looked back at his wife. " I have so much to tell you."

She put one arm under his head to help him sit up, and after he was sitting up, she caressed his cheek, " You can tell me later." she smiled, " We have time."

" Good. We need some more of that don't we?" he said tiredly.

Lucy nodded, and a second after found herself crying. Here she was thinking she'd lost him forever, and he was right there in her arms, talking to him. She imagined this was how he felt on the church that day in France.

He reached up and gently wiped a tear from her cheek, " It's okay, I'm here now." he whispered and he leaned up slowly and kissed her as passionately as he could. If she thought she was dreaming before, she didn't think she was now.

DESMOND.

They stayed down there for a while, and William inspected Desmond from head to toe, still shocked by the fact that he was alive. But Desmond knew it was purely because of his DNA, because of his bloodline. There was no other way to explain it. But he didn't know how to put it into words for William to understand.

He also didn't think they'd take Juno's news lightly.

" Well, I guess I can tell Aiko we don't need to worry about the antidote anymore." William said, " Since you-"

" No!" Desmond yelled and everyone jumped, " I, I mean you should still try to figure it out. No use of wasting what you got right?" he said, trying to sound casual so he wouldn't be asked questions later. But by the way Lucy looked at him, he knew that she knew there was something up. He couldn't hide it from her.

She crossed her arms and looked him in the eye, " We're talking later." she mouthed, and he mentally groaned.

_Damnit_, He thought.

" Well, if that's what you want, then alright." William said and then backed up a step to look at him again, " Everything seems to be running fine, although it shouldn't. So, I guess we can just get back to business." he nodded curtly.

" Sounds good." Desmond said as he slid off the table with the help of William. The group made it up the stairs, and seeing his friends all their eyes widened.

Rebecca looked faint, and Shaun looked like he'd just seen a ghost. An ugly one.

" Hey guys." Desmond said as William helped him into a pillow seat. " Can we not be weird…please?"

" Yes. Sure, we can just not be weird. Because it is perfectly normal to come back from the dead, Desmond." Shaun said with more sarcasm than ever before.

" Please, Shaun." Desmond said, any other day he would've replied with a smart-ass comment. But not today.

Rebecca just nodded and Shaun sighed but nodded. Aiko and Haruna came in, their facial expressions much like Rebecca's and Shaun's, but they said nothing except 'Welcome back'.

" So, do we start from where we left off?" Aiko asked, his eyes drifting between all the assassin's sitting at the table.

" Yeah." Desmond nodded. " Where exactly did we leave off?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

Aiko nodded curtly, " Alright, then we were just discussing how we would go about looking for the second P.O.E."

" We know it's location?" Desmond asked.

" A temple, not to far from here. It's supposed to be the resting place of one of the Italian's gods. We have no idea why it's here, of all places, but it's a good place to start. If not we have other alternatives."

" Doesn't seem just a little too obvious? Like it seems like it'd be too easy.." Desmond said, but drifted off after seeing something in the corner of his eyes. He jerked his head towards it, but by the time he focused on it, there wasn't anything there. Immediately after, he heard whispers. And he was so focused on trying to decipher the whispers, he wasn't paying attention to anything else going on, especially not Aiko talking.

Eventually, he quit, and stopped focusing. As his eyes traveled back to Aiko, he saw another thing. But it was a person, Elyse. Her lips were moving slightly, but no sound was coming out. Her eyes were across the room, unlike everyone else's which were either focused on Aiko or himself. What the hell was she doing?

"….we'll be safe. If we bring some back-up armor for the two of you, nothing like what happened last time should occur."

Okay, he knew what he meant then, but what the hell was he talking about before? Damn.

" Alrighty, sounds good. When do we leave?"

Aiko raised an eyebrow.

"…What?" Desmond said.

" I just said that. Early tomorrow morning."

" Oh, well sorry." Desmond shrugged. He clasped both hands in front of him, " Well, is that it then, cause I'm really out of it." he said, suddenly feeling sleepy. He figured that was why he was hearing voices.

" Well, then we'll just go to bed now then." Lucy said, grabbing his hand under the table.

Desmond looked over at her and smiled lightly before Aiko spoke, " Mhmm, that is all. We will meet in the Foyer at 3:30." he said and rose from the table along with everyone else.

Desmond and Lucy walked up the stairs, heading to their room. But as walked past Elyse's bedroom, Desmond stopped walking.

" You know what, I'm going to go check on her." Desmond said as he let go of Lucy's hand.

" What? Why?" Lucy said as she glanced back at her bedroom, " I doubt she's awake."

" Well, no harm in checking." Desmond said, " I'll meet you in the room in a little bit." he turned and began to walk away.

But Lucy grabbed his hand, " You didn't answer my question." she reminded him as she looked at him skeptically.

Desmond just shook his head, " It's not a big deal. I just want to talk to her." he told her, " Wouldn't you want me to talk to you too if your friend just came back to life?"

" …Well…maybe.." Lucy admitted. " But, can't you do that tomorrow?"

" No, tomorrow we won't have enough time." Desmond said. " Lucy, what is the big deal?"

" I don't know…" Lucy shrugged. " I just don't like her."

" And why is that?"

" Because…she's…floozy. " she said quietly, crossing her arms.

" She's what?" Desmond asked, trying his best to hold in his laugh.

" Fllloooozzzyyy." Lucy said slower, but by Desmond's facial expression, it obviously didn't compute. " Ugh, a flirt, slutty. Floozy. Oh come on, you don't think so?"

" No…" Desmond said, but then again maybe he was just oblivious to that fact. Then a thought flew into his mind and a sly smirk spread across his face.

" You're _jealous_." Desmond laughed.

" I-I am not _jealous_!" Lucy said, her face turning a light shade of pink, which in turn made Desmond laugh harder. " I…she…ugh! You're impossible!"

Desmond kept laughing and put both hands on her shoulders. " There's nothing to be jealous about, Luce." he grinned, " I married you, not Elyse."

" Yeah, yeah. Don't forget that." She said, but couldn't help but smile. She reached up, kissed him on the lips softly and continued to their room. " Don't take forever!" she said as she walked into their bedroom door.

Desmond smiled and turned the oppostite way to Elyse's room. He sincerely hoped that should wouldn't be stubborn and would tell him exactly what was going on. She was talking to _someone_ when they were downstairs. She had to be. And Desmond thought that maybe she was hearing things just like he was.

He came up to her door and was just about to knock when he heard her speaking. It sounded like she was having a conversation, but as he peeked through the little crack through her door, there was no one in her room and she wasn't talking on her phone.

What the hell?

" I…I don't want to though. Why are you making me _do_ this?" She said to the air. " He's my best friend…I-I love him."

' Whoaa there.' Desmond thought, his eyes widening. What did she just say? He told himself to brush that one off; that would cause some major drama if that got out. But it was obvious she was talking about him. So now the question was what didn't she want to do and who was making her do it?

" I refuse to kill him…what do you mean! I have to have a choice in this! It's _my_ body your controlling!" She fumed. Then she silenced, like she was listening to the other side of the conversation. " I hate you. I hate you so fucking much. No wonder everyone except Pluto and Jupiter hate your fucking guts!" she yelled and then she raised her own hand to her own face and slapped herself.

What the _hell?_

" _Fine!_ I just…I just don't know if I can pull through Juno!"

JUNO! That evil bitch!

And then she started crying, it was obvious that Juno left. She sat on her bed, her head in her hands. Desmond almost left her, thinking she needed time to herself, but after that scene he couldn't just walk away.

He knocked on the door. " Elyse? You in there?"

He heard her sniff a few times, " Y-yeah. Come in." she told him.

He opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He watched her as he brushed herself off, and was about to stay where he was to talk, but she look so sad. And having been her friend for so long (since they were _reallllly_ little), he sort of felt like it was his duty to comfort her. Plus, he didn't like seeing people cry.

He walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it, and hesitantly put his arm around her. She didn't flinch or object, but instead laid on his shoulder. It felt like old times. Not the time when they dated (which was ages ago, mind you), but when they were little kids. And when they were a little down, one always was there for the other no matter what.

He guessed after all these years, and after all the shit they'd been through, nothing had changed.

" You alright?" Desmond asked.

" No, not really." She said sniffling.

" What's wrong?"

" I…I don't want to talk about it."

" Why not?"

" Just because.."

There was silence, for a long time, because Desmond didn't feel like pressuring her. But, after waiting for way to long, he got right down to it.

" Who were you talking to?" Desmond asked.

" What're you talking about?" Elyse asked, he wasn't even looking at her face and could tell she was lying just by her tone.

" You know what I'm talking about." He said, " At the table? Ten minutes ago when you were shouting at air?"

" No. I don't know what you're talking about." She said as she shrugged his arm off and walked towards the vanity across the room.

" You're a terrible liar, El." Desmond said, crossing both arms across his chest. " Just tell me. It's not like you can't tell me anything."

She sat down and began to brush her hair, ignoring him for a awhile before answering. " I'm just hearing things. A voice." she said quietly, " Anyway, how are you feeling?" she said, quickly and not slyly changing the subject.

Desmond rolled his eyes. " Not too hot." he answered. "…I keep hearing things in my head." he waited for a reaction from her. He saw her eyes widen slightly and her faced paled, but she quickly regained her composure.

" Then you should probably get some sleep." Elyse told him as she took a hair tye from the cabinet of the vanity and put up her dark brown hair into a ponytail.

Desmond sighed loudly and just got up. " Yeah. Okay. See you tomorrow."

She didn't reply as he walked out of the door, but as he shut it, he could hear her crying again.

He entered the room quietly, it was dark, and he figured Lucy was already asleep. Hm, he didn't realize how long he was gone.

He stripped down, taking his clothes off and changed into a new pair of underwear that was present in the drawer. He put on a pair of flannel pants that he found and then slid into the bed with Lucy. He wrapped his arm around her waist, gently pulling her closer to him to avoid waking her.

Then he laid and just thought. It was obvious that Juno was up to something and it involved him dead. He just hoped that she'd never talk and try to corrupt him as much as she was obviously trying to corrupt her. He was going to try to decipher what exactly she'd been saying but he was honestly too tired and his thinking process was interrupted by a voice.

Thankfully it belonged to the person laying next to him.

" So, what took you so long?" She whispered, suspicion drenched her tone.

" Nothing. Just talking." Desmond said, " Elyse was pretty shaken up."

" Yeah, so you just talked?" She asked.

" Yup."

" Right." Lucy said and then was silent for a little longer. It was obvious something was bothering her, but Desmond didn't want to open that door. " What was up today? You never told me what happened like you said you would and at the meeting you were distracted. "

" Well, you know. I had a lot on my mind, I was just thinking." Desmond lied.

" You're a terrible liar." She countered. This was starting to sound much like the conversation he'd just had. He guessed that he now knew how Elyse felt. But unlike her, his reasons for not telling her were different. If he told her he was hearing things, voices, he knew she'd get worried about him. And she didn't have time to be worried about him. They were supposed to be focusing on the task at hand.

But, if he lied again, she wouldn't be too happy.

" I kept hearing voices." He finally said, regretting it as soon as the last word left his mouth.

" _What?_" Lucy said, quickly turning around in his arms. " You're hearing _voices_?"

_Oh, dam. _

" Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy talked on, " This isn't good. Sixteen heard voices, Desmond. And it didn't do anything but get worse. This isn't good. We have to-" he put his finger over her mouth.

" This is why I didn't tell you, babe." Desmond told her and smiled trying to lighten the mood. " Don't worry about it. We have other things to worry about."

" No we don't. Not if you're hearing voices." Lucy said, her voice getting shaky. Oh shit, was she going to cry? " We can't have a repeat of Sixteen. We can't lose you. I can't lose you."

" You won't lose me." Desmond said, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. He could more clearly see the tear drops glistening in the moonlight, threatening to escape her eyes. " Lucy, you won't lose me. I promise."

" I swear to god, Des."

" Lucy, I _promise._" Desmond reassured her and kissed her on the lips. " Just trust me."

" Don't let me down, okay?" Lucy said, and he nodded. She kissed him again, " I love you."

"I love you too." Desmond smiled. He decided they needed to say that more. He was sure now more than ever that it wasn't guranteed he'd be able to say it again, you know? He was no longer going to take anything for granted. " I love you so much."

And the rest of that night?

Heh. A repeat of Mission Honeymoon.


	10. Discoveries

_A/N: Look, I don't even have anything to say except sorry. Last update was in July and now it's October. Wow.  
Hopefully you guys will forgive me. I made this chapter long solely for the fact that it was a ridiculous wait. If you don't hate me, then I love you, haha.  
__Anyway,_

_ENJOY._

* * *

Desmond woke up to the wind on his bare back, and to the sound of popping bacon downstairs. He turned over to Lucy who was still sleeping soundly, the blanket snug around her shoulders.

Scooting up a bit, he sat against the black wooden backboard of the bed, knowing it was early and they'd have to get up soon, but not quite ready to rise. But his sleep issue was only one of the things that made him not want to get up. He was admittedly worried about what was going to happen today. He didn't want a repeat of what happened in October. But whether he liked it or not, it was necessary. They had only two weeks left before December 21st, 2012; the end of the world if they couldn't stop it.

A second later two knocks came to the door. " Is everyone clothed, or should I wait?" came a british voice. Desmond couldn't help but laugh.

" You're good." Desmond told him as he reached over and put the cover over Lucy a bit more.

Shaun walked inside with a few pieces of clothing hung around his arm. " Oh, so you're a fashionista now, huh?"

Shaun gave him a stale face but Desmond could've sworn he'd seen a twitch of a smile at the corner of his lips. " No. Though I know you are quite jealous of my wardrobe, I do not have any interest in clothing. Thank _you_." he said, his voice raising an octave. " Aiko and Haruna thought it would be necessary to hand these out. Apparently these are the 'uniforms' they wear. Very high tech, very sturdy. They have them in virtually any size." he said, laying the clothes out on the dresser in front of the bed.

" Quickly now, we don't have all day." Shaun said just as Desmond felt the bed move beside him. Lucy yawned and lifted her head up.

" Oh, so you're a fashonista now, hm?" Lucy asked sleepily and Shaun gave yet another stale face.

" Oh, just get dressed." Shaun said walking out of the door.

Lucy chuckled and sat up, " I'm confused." she said raising an eyebrow.

" Aiko and Haruna gave us some clothes to wear to the temple." Desmond told her, " They said it's like Grade A assassin' shit here." he said, getting up and walking over to the dresser. He stopped in his tracks feeling the same cool breeze on his rear. This made him realize two things:

One, that breeze meant he was totally naked.

Two, he could totally feel Lucy's eyes on his ass.

" Lucyyy." Desmond reprimanded her jokingly.

" Nice butt." Lucy snickered.

**.-.-.-.**

" We look badass." Desmond said looking at himself in the large square mirror above the dresser. He was dressed in a black turtleneck, the assassin symbol etched in with silver stitching. He also wore black cargo pants, with a silver leg band. The pockets had held weapons, not guns, that Desmond hadn't really used before. Daggers, mini-bombs, the whole sha-bang. He was practically a walking explosive.

But he was a bad-ass walking explosive.

" Yeah, definitely." She smiled, putting her hair up in it's signature bun. " Just makes you want to kick some ass." she chuckled.

" I'm kinda hoping there's not too much drama today, though." he said, zipping his pants.

He walked over to the closet and picked up their still packed bags. When they got the P.O.E they wanted to leave immediately after to the next location. Desmond didn't know yet, but as far as he knew, Erudito was working on it. William was to busy still looking for a cure to the poison Desmond received a few days ago.

They walked out together, both of them grabbing a piece of bacon on a plate that was set on a table near the door. It was still fresh, which was good, It meant that they hadn't kept everyone waiting for _too_ long.

They left the house to find everyone else leaning on the SUV's that they owned. Rebecca and Shaun were standing next to each other, having a seemingly lighthearted chat.

It was odd seeing them in different clothes than the usual. But Rebecca kept her headphones of course.

Haruna and Aiko stood together with William, looking like they were speaking of something serious. Probably about later that day. Elyse was off on her own, but only Desmond knew that wasn't totally true.

Erudito was putting luggage in the car with ease, none of the excessively large bags being to heavy for someone of his size, and was the first to notice Desmond and Lucy.

" Morning." Erudito said to the two as they walked closer. Everyone else then noticed.

" Morning!" Everyone else followed.

" Ready to go?" William asked them and they all nodded.

" Ready as we'll ever be." Desmond said smiling lightly.

They drove for hours in the car. It had been so long and they were so bored in fact, that the gang had even ventured to listen to some Japanese pop hits on the radio. To which they'd tried to sing a few times.

They'd stopped in the middle of one interpretation as Shaun came to a quick stop, making everyone in the vehicle lurch forward.

" Well damn!" Desmond said loudly, rubbing his neck from where the seat belt had basically strangled him.

" Aiko's fault, not mine." Shaun said, glancing back at them and then forward. Looking at the window, Desmond saw the scenery. There was really nothing around but the rocky road they were traveling on, and the forest surrounding the road. The brush was too thick to see anything through it and Desmond doubted finding the temple would be quick.

Shaun took his phone out of his pocket, Desmond peeked over the seat and saw the caller ID said Aiko. Shaun picked it up and put it on speaker.

" According to my GPS, the temple is somewhere to the North. It seems we'll have to go searching for it."

" Lovely." Shaun nodded.

Aiko, not sensing Shaun's sarcasm, continued on, " We'll park in the forest and then head out." Aiko finished and hung up. Seconds later, Aiko began to move again, and Shaun followed. They parked far in the trees, where, if scouted out, they could not be found. It was always good to be cautious.

All of them hopped out and met in a small circle in front of both trucks.

" North or South?" Asked Lucy and at that moment, both Desmond and Elyse's neck's turned forward.

He heard whispering, and he saw something. And it wasn't normal. " You saw that?" he said to Elyse, cutting off whoever was talking.

Elyse's hazel eyes moved to him. " Yeah. Didn't look good." she replied.

" Huh? What're you talking about?" Rebecca asked, confused.

" Nothing." Desmond lied, walking towards the tree that he'd seen a light blue silouhette pass. " Wait here for a second." he told them, but nodded towards Elyse, telling her to come forward.

" Is someone here?" Lucy asked him quickly, but Desmond didn't respond. He saw yet another silouhette move past, and decided to go.

Himself and Elyse walked forward through the dark forest, being followed by the gang far behind, despite orders.

" I guess I'm going completely fucking crazy now." Desmond groaned, seeing another blue light.

" At least you don't have people constantly screaming at you too." Elyse said looking over at him.

Desmond looked over at her and frowned. He'd had no idea all this time. No one would've thought she was going through that. Yeah, no one liked her. Yeah, she was a little idiotic sometimes. But she didn't deserve that.

That being said, he hoped he wouldn't get like that either.

"Well, we'll figure out how to stop it." Desmond said to her and she nodded, but it was obvious she didn't believe him.

" Whatever you—Holy shit!" Elyse jumped back and all of sudden in front of them were a swarm of shapes. They looked like ghosts. Legitimate ghosts like he'd seen under Monterigionni the first night.

Both of them jumped back quickly. The ghosts all stood in a line, staring right at them. But they didn't look normal. Actually, they looked really familiar.

And then it hit him.

The outfits that they were wearing didn't look normal. It seemed as if they weren't even wearing any clothing; like it was skin tight. Like Eve and Adam when Sixteen showed him the past in the animus. He still didn't understand how it was possible that they could see Elyse and him though.

" They're obviously not gonna scream at us, so don't be...loud." Desmond told her and at that moment the rest of the gang caught up to them.

They stopped jogging just behind them. " Why did you all find it necessary to just take off after air?" Shaun said as he reached them.

" We think we know where the temple is." Elyse said as they eyed their two backs suspiciously, " We saw something."

" Were ya going to tell us?" Lucy said, being somewhat sarcastic, to them and Desmond would've responded if the ghosts didn't suddenly disappear. All but one.

" Come." the voice beckoned, and the sound echoed in his ears. It turned and began to run.

Not hesitating even one moment, Desmond took off, struggling to keep up with the dead. Everyone else had no other choice but to follow.

They went through, dodging tree trunks, jumping over logs until they came across a clearing. The ghost ran into the middle and just stopped…and vanished.

" The fuck!" Desmond yelled and he leaned down and put his hands on his knees. He was in shape, but hell, that was a lot of running.

" Why…did…we…chase…you…here?" William panted, his face bright red. He looked like he wanted to lay on the ground and just stay there for a few days.

" I saw…I thought it was leading us." Desmond said, standing up straight to turn and face them.

" Saw _what_?" Lucy asked him, seemingly concerned.

" A man from Juno's time... A human from Juno's time. I thought he'd know." Desmond informed them. He hoped they'd just listen to him, and not just think he was loco.

" So…you are telling…me that we…chased you…because you saw a GHOST!" Shaun said loudly, throwing up his hands.

Desmond suddenly felt stupid. He thought maybe it was a smart idea. Why wouldn't it be right? " Well…yeah."

Shaun's face, believe it or not, turned an even brighter shade of red. " Mother f—!"

" Wait!" Aiko said. " This _is_ where it's supposed to be." he said, looking at some kind of gps locator that rested in the palm of his hand.

" What?" Shaun said, his head jerking towards Aiko.

" The temple is supposed to be here." Haruna repeated for him.

Shaun spun around and spread out his hands, " Well, then where is it? " he asked.

" Damn." Desmond sighed. He looked over at Lucy, " Well, I guess…" he drifted off seeing her eyes close and when she opened them…what the fuck?

They were white. Not baby blue. WHITE.

" What the _fuck_." Desmond said his eyes widening. He walked over to her quickly and put both hands on her shoulders. " Lucy, there's something wrong with your eyes, babe."

There was a long, an oddly long, pause, and Desmond was ready to slap her to at least get her to respond. Her eyes just kept moving from side to side. She was still breathing, that was a good sign, but-

" Eagle Vision." Lucy grinned, putting her hands over Desmond's. " I have it!" she said excitedly. She jumped up and moved around Desmond and a few feet away from the group.

" Well I'll be damned." Desmond said quietly.

" The temple is here!" Lucy yelled, " It's just underground." she smiled. Lifting up a patch of grass, she grabbed a rusted handle and lifted it up. Once it was high enough, she pushed the large latch forward. It creaked open and Lucy was greeted by a large cloud of dust.

She coughed a little, and her voice carried through the smoke, " There's a ladder! Come on!"

Desmond and the group and jogged forward. " Nice job, Luce!" he clapped as he came to a stop." he said, " What do you think made it activate?"

" Maybe being so close to whatever kind of power is here." She said to him, her eyes fading back to the baby blue he was used to. " It's about time though." she added smiling.

" I'll go down first; we don't need a repeat of last time." Aiko said from behind him. He moved in front of him grabbed a flashlight out of one of the many pockets in his pants and climbed down slowly. It was a long time till any of them heard his shoes touch the ground.

Eventually, he flashed the light on and off three times, telling them it was all clear. Desmond descended first, everyone after, and Elyse last.

Elyse looked down at the group, all the lights flashing on her. Desmond was wondering what was taking her so long, and walked to the edge of the ladder. He shined the light on her. " Any day now!" he yelled, but quickly noticed her mouth moving.

Shit.

" Hey, focus, El!" Desmond yelled, and it seemed to get her out of whatever conversation she was in.

" Sorry!" Elyse shouted down, and finally the door shut, and only their flashlights lit the large hallway they appeared to be in.

A minute and a half later and they were all down. Desmond and Lucy took to the front of the group, leading the way.

The walls and the floor appeared bare, the material they were made of appearing to be some sort of dark granite material. It stayed like that, until Desmond felt a floor tile under his feet lower once he stood on in. All of a sudden, a eerie blue light started lighting carvings on the walls that didn't appear to be there just seconds ago. They all stopped in their tracks.

Desmond looked at the walls, along with everyone else. They seemed like Egyptian carvings, but they weren't normal. It wasn't of normal pharohs or plants or symbols. No, they were carvings of people. They seemed that they were slaves. And as Desmond looked at the other walls, there were more. But one similarity caught his eye. Every one had a large, male figure in them, holding a familiar artifact in his hand.

The Staff.

" Shaun. Care to inform us who's temple this is?" Desmond said turning to him. Turned out he was already typing away at whatever Aiko had in his hand earlier.

" If the Assassin databases are updated properly…" he paused, reading more words on the pad, " Whatever God this is is probably very influential…very…powerful…If I am correct. This is Jupiter's temple."

" Well, woop-dee-fucking-do." Desmond said under his breath.

_No wonder everyone except Pluto and _Jupiter _hate your guts!_ Elyse had said the night before. That meant that this temple was bound to be like the last one.

Involuntarily he looked over at her, and found her looking at him. She just frowned and shook her head. Yeah, she knew they were in deep shit.

He sighed, " Well, let's keep moving." he told the group and walked forward. He was admittedly scared, so when he once again saw the ghosts in his peripheral vision, he tried to ignore them. They kept shouting at him. Begging for help. It was disturbing and he wished he could find an off button.

But he couldn't ignore them any longer once one popped up in front of him. He jumped back, accidentally bumping into Lucy.

" The hell!" Lucy shouted.

" S-sorry." Desmond said quietly.

" What happened?" She asked quickly.

" I saw—"

" Come." Said the ghost he'd seen outside. And again they took off running, until they reached the end of the hallway. The ghost disappeared and three doors lit. One on either side, and one in front of them. Yet another image of Jupiter holding the Staff was on the door directly in front of them, and on the opposite sides were slaves on their knees…probably unwillingly.

Across the wall, words spanned above each door. It was a language that wasn't Japanese, or Italian for that matter. It definitely didn't look like a language of this time.

" I don't know how to translate that." Said Elyse, and Erudito, Aiko and Haruna nodded agreeingly.

Desmond thought for a moment and decided that maybe Eagle vision would decipher it. It worked for everything else. Closing his eyes and imagining what exactly it would look like, he opened his eyes and looked back up at the words.

The symbols began to move back and forth and switching around until they formed a sentence.

"_We Are Gods. We Must Guide You." _Desmond said aloud for the rest of the group." Hm, that's inviting." He commented and sighed.

Lucy sighed, " I'm starting to think this won't be so easy."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading guys!  
And once again, I apologize. I'll try to get another chapter out next week._

_Read&Review!...Please? D:_

_-Taylor(:_


	11. Apology

I think it is obvious now that this story will not be continued. I apologize for this, but I have lost the feeling of excitement that I usually have when writing. I don't know why, but if I write and I can't 'feel' it, your just going to be bombarded by 2000 words of bullshit, and I know you don't want that.

Every once in a while, I might feel this urge to write this story, and dabble a little, and in a while it'll become a full chapter, but I know you all don't want to wait that long…I wouldn't.

So, if you would like, I can tell you what my plans were for this story. I can also set this up for adoption, but I don't know who would adopt it.

Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me thus far. _Broken_ was a joy to write as was what I did of _Fused_. These stories have been my biggest success on fan fiction, and it's all because of you.

I genuinely love you all for that(:

No matter what Ubisoft says of Lucy's status, in my heart and mind Desmond and Lucy will be together forever, aha(:

Thanks again,

-Taylor.


End file.
